Pain Before Pleasure
by Kohaku Ishtar
Summary: Malik hates Ryou, Bakura hates Mariku, Malik hates Bakura...and so on. So, what happens when four boys who hate each other end up stranded on Malik's yacht? Well, lets just say, it's not pretty. *YAOI* Malik/Bakura Ryou/Mariku Last chappie in. *Tear*
1. The Pain

Well, same old same old…I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Enjoy my story

                                                      ***The Pain***

Yugi gazed out the window of Seto's bedroom. Sighing heavily, he felt the arms of his lover wrap securely around him. These were the moments that the pair cherished so dear, when they could be alone, having Seto's entire house to themselves. Although, neither one ever really got past the bedroom. Seto smiled coyly as he placed light kisses on the smaller boy's neck. Yugi fell back into Seto's chest and gazed up at the brown haired boy with his big violet orbs.

   "You seem kind of distant tonight." Seto smirked, noting Yugi's unusual quietness. 

   "I don't know," He paused, "I haven't seen any of my friends lately, especially Ryou." Yugi felt Seto tense up at his words. Even though Seto never said anything about it, he still didn't like Yugi's friends, but he decided not to say anything about it because he didn't want something stupid like that to come between he and his little Yugi. 

   "Yugi, Yugi, when will you learn? When you're with somebody like Mariku, you will never see the light of day again." 

    Yugi turned around and smiled at Seto.

   "I'm surprised that Mariku hasn't killed your poor little Ryou; as timid as that boy is."

   Everyone knew that Ryou and Mariku were together, they were all over each other. It was a little shocking, seeing how they were as different as night and day, but nobody seemed to be bothered by it; except for Bakura and Malik. They hated each other with a passion, and neither one was willing to let their other self be with the other's other self.

   "What's more shocking is that Malik and Bakura are both still alive." Yugi said. "But Seto I've been thinking."

   "Oh no."

   Yugi glared at him before he continued. "Anyway…everybody is so happy, except for those two…and I was thinking…" Yugi stopped talking when he saw that Seto understood.

   "No, Yugi, I don't…you mean…"

Yugi merely nodded at him and smiled.

   "That'll never work." Seto stated simply before he picked up Yugi in his arms and carried him back over to the bed.

* * *

   "You bastard!" Katie yelled before she hurled another piece of china at Malik's head. He ducked just in time for the plate to hit the wall.

   "Katie, baby come on…lets calm down, please, then we can talk." Malik said timidly shielding his face for an upcoming attack.

   "Calm down? Calm down!" She took in a deep breath as she walked across the room, coming dangerously close to him. "You went there again, you blew 5,000 yen in one night! Why don't you ever buy me anything anymore? Malik, I told you that if it ever happened again, we're through. So I want you to get your sorry ass out of here now!"

   "But-"

   "NOW!" She pointed to the door, her body shaking with rage.

Malik hung his head and slowly turned to the door of the ritzy apartment penthouse in downtown Tokyo; deciding it best not to say anything, and to just leave.

   When he had exited Katie slammed the door behind him. Malik gritted his teeth. This was just one more problem that he had. Mariku had pissed him off earlier that day by bringing Ryou to his house, and had Mariku not jumped in front of the poor boy, Malik would have rung his neck.

   Malik had long since given up trying to get with Mariku, for he knew that Mariku was infatuated with that little white haired boy. From his innocent ways, to his cute little brown eyes, everything about him wanted to make Malik puke.

   So when Malik had given up on Mariku, he started dating a woman. A beautiful, but bitchy rich girl, this was the first (and most certainly last) time that he had ever dated a woman.

   Sighing, Malik took the elevator down to the lobby and made his way out of the building and down the road a couple of blocks to his house.

   Arriving in the driveway he noticed a light on in his bedroom.

   'I don't remember leaving the light on…'

Hurrying up to his door he twisted the knob and it opened, somebody had unlocked it. 

   Malik felt his anger growing. This was just not his day.

Quietly kicking off his shoes he tiptoed down the hallway and peered around the corner. The light from his room was casting eerie shadows on the wall. Sliding against the wall until he reached the entrance to his room he stood in front of the door.

   "Mariku!" He shouted.

A head popped out from under the covers, followed by another head. A head which Malik most certainly did not want to see.

   "I told you never to bring him hear again! What the hell are you doing in my bed!?"

   Ryou cowered behind Mariku as he sat up on the bed. Mariku shot Malik a nasty look.

   //I'll do whatever I want. You got that?//

  //Not in my bed you wont! Now get out!//

Malik's eyes darted from Mariku then to Ryou. Without even thinking about what he was doing Malik marched over to the bed and raised his hand, about to knock Ryou out of this world, when suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist and grip it tight.

   Snapping around, Malik came face to face with the person he most definitely didn't want to see. Bakura.

   "You lay a finger on my hikari and see what you get." Bakura growled.

   "Your empty threats don't scare me Bakura." Malik pulled his arm free and approached the frightened boy again.

   'We'll see about empty Malik.'

Malik latched on to the boy's white tresses and pulled him up from the bed and slammed him on the floor.

   "Owwww! Mariku! Get him off me!" Ryou yelled from under Malik, who was beating the boy relentlessly.

   But before Mariku even had a chance to get up from the bed Bakura had gripped Malik's shirt and pulled him off the boy with little effort. Spinning him around until Malik's face was only inches from his, Bakura frowned.

   "I warned you."

Malik's amethyst eyes widened. Bakura smiled and shoved Malik against the wall, knocking over the lamp. Bakura released his hand from Malik's clothes and wrapped it around his neck. He had every intention on killing Malik.

   "No…g-get off!" Malik gasped as he clawed at Bakura's arms. Bakura only smiled and tightened his grip.

   Malik brought his arm up and punched Bakura in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, Bakura loosened up on his grip slightly, and it was enough for Malik to free himself.

   While Malik and Bakura were going at it, Ryou climbed back up on the bed sobbing and massaging his head. Mariku held him close, trying to subdue the sobs of his lover, while he watched the fight between Malik and Bakura. He had no urge to help his hikari.

   'Bakura might try to protect his hikari, but I have no intent on doing the same. Malik will pay for this.'

   He just watched as blows were exchanged between the two, all the while smirking and feeling as if Malik deserved every one of them.

   Finally when the two were utterly exhausted and rather bruised and bloody Bakura turned to Ryou and glared at him. Ryou shivered a little at his yami's piercing gaze.

   "Ryou, lets go." He hissed. 

Without hesitation Ryou jumped off the bed, and carefully slipped past Malik, who was glaring daggers at him. With one final look at Mariku, Ryou was harshly dragged out of the room.

   Seconds later, Mariku glanced out the window. He saw Bakura hit Ryou harshly across the face. Faintly he could hear the little one cry, and it broke his heart. A heart he never thought he had; until he met Ryou. Ryou made him feel human, Ryou gave him emotion, and a fiery passion that was so fierce it almost scared him.

   Grimly turning back around he shot Malik a look that almost made his hair curl.

   "Your lucky Bakura got to you first." He snapped.

   "Mariku, I don't know why you are with him. What can he give you that I cant?" Malik asked longingly. 

   "Malik don't start this again." Mariku paused. The more he thought about it, the more irresistibly gorgeous Malik became.

   Malik sensed his darker half's inner conflict, and he crawled onto the bed next to him.

   "Malik, no…" The dark one whispered. He didn't know how much longer he could refuse the blonde beauty.

   //You know you want me.//

Mariku's eyes widened. Did he? Did he want him as bad as he thought he did?

   "Malik, no…no I love Ryou." Mariku's breath was heavy now, because Malik had climbed on top of him.

   "Shhh…" Malik hushed his aibou as he slowly caressed his body. He desparatly wanted Mariku, and he knew that he couldn't have him permanently, but one night would just have to do.

   Mariku couldn't take it anymore. The feel of Malik's body on top of his was just too much. His possessive side set in and he pushed Malik onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

   Malik smiled at his aibou's actions.

   "See, I told you."

   "Just be quiet…if you want me, you're going to have to be able to handle me." Mariku forcefully brought his mouth down to Malik's, and he felt Malik whimper under him. This was the sound that Mariku loved to hear.

   Malik's arms wrapped tighter around the other as he panted softly against his lips. Desire and lust washed over both of them. Malik cried out when Mariku purposely ground himself against his light. His hands roamed around Mariku's bare back, as he sat up slightly allowing him to remove his shirt. Once it was off his body Mariku threw it to the floor subduing Malik's lips once again. Mariku's powerful arms held Malik in place as he nearly tortured the boy with soft kisses on his chest. The sensation was warm, causing him to arch his back as a moan was torn from his lips.

   Mariku's hands made their way down to Malik's pants as he slowly began to undo them.

   Malik could hardly stand how slow Mariku was moving. It was like torture. Once Mariku had succeeded in removing the others pants he brought his hands to Malik's inner thigh, which caused Malik to moan out loud.

   "You wanted me…now take me."

* * *

Ryou cowered behind his darker half as they walked home in silence. He knew he was in for it, and he dreaded what he knew would happen tonight. Bakura didn't look back at his hikari, and he didn't regret hitting him either. Ryou deserved it for being so foolish. Why couldn't Ryou realize that both Malik and Mariku were ruthless? He gritted his teeth when he thought about the things that Mariku did to his aibou. What made his blood boil was the fact that Ryou let him, it was because Ryou loved him. That made Bakura shudder. 

   He didn't understand love. This was something that really bugged him. Everyone was so happy and in love, and he just didn't get it. Why? What was it that attracted someone to someone else? Was it looks? He didn't think that was it because he found quite a few people attractive, but he still hated them. Malik was one of them. Giving up, he decided that he would never figure out the complicated game of love.

   The two arrived at the house and Bakura opened the door. Ryou stopped and looked at him.

   "In." Bakura barked at him.

Ryou listened and rushed inside the dark house. Bakura followed behind him and turned on the lights, only to she his little hikari shaking furiously.

   "I'm not going to hit you Ryou." Bakura took off his shoes and entered the house, walking past a relieved looking Ryou. "But if I catch you with that bastard again I promise you, you'll wish you'd never been born. I never want to step foot in that house to come get you again, got it?"

   Ryou took in a deep breath before he did something that he would have never dreamed about doing.

   "Why do you have to be like this aibou?" Ryou gazed up at him, and it nearly broke his heart that he was causing his light so much pain. "I love him. And…and…you can't keep me away from him!" Before Bakura could say anything Ryou had run past him and raced to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Bakura was about to run after him and punish him. Ryou had never spoken to him like that before. But something made him change his mind, he didn't know why, but he actually felt sympathy for his hikari. Ryou was in love, and even though Bakura didn't understand it, he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.   

How was it? Well please review and I want to thank Tamika for all of her help and putting up with all of my ranting about Malik. Arigato!


	2. The Plan

Bla bla bla…still don't own Yu Gi Oh. *Shucks* Here's ch.2, I'll get started on Ch. 3 ASAP.

                                     ***The Plan***

A noise from the kitchen awoke Malik from his deep sleep. He was exhausted, never remembering a time when someone wore him out like Mariku did. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced out the window and saw the bright sun shining on Tokyo. 

   Sitting up in the bed, he realized that Mariku had left.

   "Damn him." He scowled. Pulling the covers off, he slipped into his pants and made his way to the kitchen, where he heard someone talking.

   "Ishizu? Mai? What are you two doing here?" He asked, rubbing his head. The fight with Bakura was beginning to take its toll.

   "I see you're finally awake." His sister said, completely ignoring his question.

"Here's some breakfast."

   "Not hungry." He said, pushing the food away.

   "Katie called us crying last night." Mai spoke up from the couch as she sipped some sake. "She says she wants you back. She's sorry for what she did."

   Both Mai and Ishizu rolled their eyes.

   "No way. Never again, that was the last time." Malik growled, shaking his head.

   "But really Malik, as your older sister, I must say, you have to stop going to that strip club."

   Mai giggled softly behind her.

   "I wouldn't laugh Mai, you used to work there." Malik snapped at her. She shut up real fast.

   "Seriously, Malik, she told us you blew 5,000 yen at that place!" Ishizu crossed her arms as she shook her head with disapproval.

   "You're growing apart from everyone Malik. You won't let Mariku live with you anymore, you don't talk to any of us, and you beat up on defenseless boys like Ryou."

   "How'd you know that I beat him up?"

   "Malik, I can see your face. You're all bruised up. And I know who did it too."

   "Oh god not again." Mai sighed. "Why can't you two get along? You know you think he's sexy." She chuckled softly.

   "I'm not afraid to hit a girl Mai." He snapped at her. Yea, he had always thought Bakura to be attractive, but that didn't keep him from hating him.

   "Alright, that's enough you two. Malik when will you learn?"

   "Learn what?"

   "Oh never mind." Ishizu turned to Mai. "Lets go. I can see Malik doesn't want to be bothered. Like usual."

   "Catcha' later squirt." Mai waved to him as she and Ishizu stepped out of his house and walked to Mai's convertible. 

   When they were gone, Malik flopped down on the couch. This was just great. Those who he loved were slipping away from him, and those who hated him, only hated him more. He felt like he had no control over anything anymore. He felt powerless; which is something Malik definitely doesn't like to feel.

   As he lapsed into silence, the sudden ring of the phone made him jump slightly.

   "Moshi-moshi?"

   "Malik, this is Yugi."

   "Yugi Mutou? Why are you calling me?" Yugi was just another person that Malik didn't care to be around. But now that he thought about it, Malik didn't really like to be around anyone.

   "Uh, sorry, I was just wondering if you could come over Seto's house today. It's important." 

   "Um, yea ok." As much as he didn't want to, he still said yes.

   "Great. See you later then?"

   "Sure." Malik said monotonously.

   "Ja ne!"

   "Uh huh."

   Malik hung up the phone and growled. He didn't like Seto much either. But that was just another person on his long list of "don't likes".

   "What was that all about?" He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. 

* * *

   Bakura had hardly gotten a wink of sleep. Throughout the night he frequently heard his aibou crying in the room next door. He cursed himself for acting so harshly towards him, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was about love that made people act the way they do. Love had possessed Ryou to sneak out, lie and even talk back to him.

   He heard the phone ring out in the living room, then he heard Ryou answer it. Moments later there came a soft knock on his door.

   "Bakura?"

   "Mm."

   "I-it's for you." Ryou said timidly as he stepped into the room and handed Bakura the phone.

   "Moshi-moshi?"

   "Bakura, it's Kaiba." Came the husky voice on the other end.

   "Kaiba?! What do you want?"

   "There's something of importance that I think you'll be interested in."

   "I'm listening."

   "Can you come to my house today?"

   "I suppose, but-."

   "Good."

   "Kaiba-" 

   But it was too late, Seto had hung up.

   "Ryou!" He yelled.

   Within moments the smaller boy appeared in the doorway.

   "I have somewhere to go today. Can I trust you?" He eyed Ryou with the stare that frightened so many before him.

   "Yes." He said simply.

   "Good. Because I stick by my threat." He said as he rose from the bed.

Ryou quickly stepped out of his way and watched Bakura go into the bathroom.

* * *

   "Yugi, I hope you know what you're doing, because with those to in the same house things could get ugly." Seto said apprehensively.

   "Don't worry about it." Yugi leaned over and softly kissed Seto's lips. As he was about to pull away Seto quickly snatched him up and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. He began to kiss him lightly, but he gradually increased in intensity until he was about to rip Yugi's shirt off. As much as Yugi wanted to continue, he knew they had to stop.

   "Seto, calm down, they'll be here soon." He said trying to catch his breath.

   "You always spoil my fun." Seto grumbled, folding his arms as he fell back onto the couch. "You'll pay for that."

   Yugi eyed him seductively. "I can't wait."

   The way Yugi said that, and the look he gave Seto made him want to pounce on him right then and there. But he used every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself, because if he didn't he wouldn't have stopped, even when Malik and Bakura arrived.

   "Seto sama." Seto turned his head to the door of his living room.

   "Haku?"

   "Your guest has arrived. Shall I lead him in here?"

   "Yes."

   With a bow, Haku went back to the foyer to welcome the guest.

   "I wonder who came first." Yugi asked curiously.

  But his question was answered when moments later Haku led in the white haired boy.

   "Welcome Bakura." Seto said as he stood up and extended his hand, but Bakura didn't accept his gesture. Becoming slightly agitated Seto tried his best to remain cool. He was only doing this for Yugi and no one else, otherwise neither Bakura nor Malik would have ever stepped foot in his house.

   "You said you had something important to show me?" Bakura hissed. He didn't want to be here at all, and whatever he was here for, he wanted to make sure that he got it over with as quick as possible.

   "Be patient." Seto said calmly.

   "I have no patients. Quit playing your stupid games with me Kaiba."

   Before Seto had the chance to say anything Haku reappeared.

   "Seto sama, your other guest has just arrived."

   "Well, bring him in."

   "Other guest? Kaiba, Yugi, what the hell is going on here?" Bakura glanced nastily at both of them.

   Yugi tried desperately to stifle a giggle as he glanced behind Bakura.

Wanting to know what was so funny, Bakura turned around, but what he saw wanted to make him do anything but laugh.

   "You!" Malik shouted.

   "Kaiba, why the hell is he here!? Kaiba! Kaiba!" Bakura screamed after them, but Kaiba and Yugi had slipped out the other door and locked it behind them, and Haku had shut and locked the door that he and Malik had entered.

   The two glared at each other, and neither one moved.

   They stood in silence for the longest time when suddenly Bakura lunged for him.

   "I'm gonna kill you!"

   He ran into Malik and they fell onto the floor, each was blindly swinging punches at one another. They rolled around, knocking over lamps and books.

   The room began to look like a tornado had struck it.

   "If you…ever…touch Ryou again…" Bakura punched Malik in the chest.

   "Then...why don't you…tell…him to stay away from Mariku!" Malik wheezed as he pushed Bakura off of him and onto the floor. He then jumped on top of him and started hitting him left and right.  

   "I…tell him that every day…" Bakura winced in-between punches. "Get off me!" Bakura's hands made harsh contact with Malik's shoulders as he shoved the boy off of him. Malik fell back on the floor, but he did not attempt to go in for another punch.

   Bakura stood up and adjusted his clothes. Regaining his composure he walked over to the couch and sat down.

   "They will pay for this." He said threateningly as he crossed his arms and stared threateningly at the door, as if daring them to come back so he could rip their hearts out.

Malik too rose from the floor and walked over to a chair next to the couch.

   "What are you lookin' at?" Bakura asked harshly when he saw Malik glance at him.

   "Oh shut up." He snapped as he sat down.

   Bakura was about to pounce on him again, but he decided against it. Instead, the two sat in silence for a while; occasionally shooting each other nasty looks.

    It took quite some time before Malik's heart rate went back to normal, but after a while, anger and bitter hatred turned into uneasiness. They had never been in the same room together for so long. It wasn't quite as bad as they thought it would be. Malik swallowed his pride, for the first time in his life, and decided to try and make small talk with Bakura. He figured that as long as they were stuck together, he might as well make the best of it. Who knows? Maybe he would actually learn something about him.

   "So…" He sighed, tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair, as he glanced out the window. Malik didn't even know enough about Bakura to know what to talk about. All he knew was how gorgeous the white haired boy was. That train of thought scared the hell out of him. Was he attracted to the person whom he hated the most? It most certainly didn't run any deeper then the physical aspect though. Or, did it? He had always seen Bakura as merely something good to look at, he never imagined that there could be anything deeper to him then that. After all, Bakura was only a three-thousand-year old evil spirit. There couldn't be any depth to him. Right?

   "So what?" Bakura shot back, but not too harsh this time. He could tell that Malik was trying to have a civil conversation with him. But why? Was this another sort of human compassion thing that he just didn't understand? As he peered over at the younger boy, he felt his chest twinge. Malik was simply perfect. As much as Bakura wanted to deny it, he did have a physical attraction to the boy. Did he care about him? Most certainly not, because he didn't care about anyone. But he could tell there was something about Malik.

    These feelings didn't immerge all of a sudden. No, the two had felt this way for quite sometime. However, they were both two stubborn to set away their differences. So instead of trying to get along, they continued fighting. Mostly because they were scared of what other people would think if they let down their "evil guy" façade's. Basically, evil was the only thing that they had ever known. How could they accept something else?

   "Uh, how are things with Katie?" Bakura found himself asking. Not that he really wanted to know. He remembered feeling hurt when he found out that Malik was dating her.

   "She kicked me out again. But that's it. This time there's no going back. Ishizu came to me today and said that Katie called her last night asking for me. She wants me back and I'm not going." He said definitely. 

   Bakura just looked at him. For some reason, he didn't know why, but that news made him happy.

   "What do you plan on doing now?" He asked curiously.

   "Not sure. Go back to my old lonely self most likely." Malik sighed.

  Bakura could relate to that. He had no one. No one liked him; no one cared about him. Did Malik have the same problem? It seemed as though the more they talked the more they found out they had in common. For the both of them it was quite surreal. Neither on ever imagined even talking to the other, let alone having something in common. 

   "Were you happy with her?"

   "No. I don't know why I even stayed with her. I didn't care about her. There was just something missing. Ah, but why am I telling you this?" Malik shifted his position in the chair. Now he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he couldn't believe how open he was being with his enemy. But then, was Bakura really his enemy?

   "Uh, Malik…" Bakura paused. He felt extremely uncomfortable as well with what he was about to say. " Erm…Sorry about last night."

   Malik's eyes widened as he tilted his head to the side. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? How could this be? The man that he had been fighting with for so long just apologized for something? It seemed as though the months and months of fighting had just disappeared. How could this happen? All of a sudden they get locked into a room together and then Bakura says sorry? Was this what Kaiba and Yugi wanted?

   "Don't worry about it. According to my sister, I deserved it." He chuckled softly, finally finding his voice. "Yea, I deserved it."

   Both quickly turned their heads when the side door burst open. Yugi and Kaiba fell into the room, unable to hide the huge grins that was on their faces.

   "See, I told you it would work." Yugi whispered to him. Turning to Bakura and Malik Yugi tried his best to put on a straight face. "So sorry guys. Seto wanted to show me something…uh, in the other room…but we're back now…" Yugi shifted his eyes towards Seto.

   "Huh? Oh, right…the other room…yea." He looked back at Yugi semi-tensely. Kaiba wasn't a good liar.

   "What the hell was that all about?" Bakura shouted, rising from the couch. He could feel his face grow hot and at that moment, prayed to every god known to man that they couldn't see him blush. "You two were listening the whole time weren't you? You had this all planned out didn't you?" Bakura took a step closer to them and shot them a look of death. He was both angered and embarrassed. "Well, I didn't mean a word of it. I knew what you had planned and I just said it so you guys would let me go. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." Bakura walked to the back door and exited. He'd find his own way out.

   Malik still sat in the chair in disbelief. He thought for a minute that Bakura was being serious. He thought that Bakura was genuinely sorry. Cursing himself, under his breath for being so stupid he too arose from his chair and walked out of the room.

   Kaiba and Yugi were left in the room alone staring blankly at each other.

   "Well, that didn't go exactly as planned now did it?" Kaiba walked over and flopped down on the sofa, not really caring what happened between the two.

   "Oh don't worry. Everything's perfect." Yugi said as he climbed on top of Seto.

   "I really don't get how your plans work Yugi, but I don't care. Now we're alone and I still have to punish you." Seto lowered his voice to an almost growl as he nipped at Yugi's neck. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him in closer. He wanted Yugi so bad that he wasn't even willing to get up and take it to the bedroom.

So, what do you think? If it's good let me know because I've got another story on the way that I've been working on for about a year. It should be posted soon.

    Lemme just give a quick shout out to all of the Malik obsessers out there!!

He's such a hottie!! 

    Malik sama wa atsui desu! Motto atsui desu! 

    Koko ni nihongo o hanaseru shito wa iimasu ka?

Malik: Speak English fool!

Ok, fine, I said: Malik is hot. He's very hot!

Malik:Oh, uuhh. ***Blushes* Oh…well I knew that.**

Then I said: Does anyone here speak Japanese? ***Looks at expression on Malik's face and glomps the hell outta him!!*** 

                              Ja Ne!


	3. Apologetic

The usual not owning any Yu Gi Oh…bla bla bla…here's ch 3…

                                     ***Apologetic***

"You shouldn't have come here." Mariku spoke softly as he held the little boy in his arms. They had just finished their most recent lovemaking session and the two were snuggled up in Malik's bed.

   "You know I can't stand to be away from you." Little Ryou told him. "Besides, I don't care what Bakura does to me."

   "Yes, but I do. Ryou you just cant let him catch you." Mariku paused. "As much as I hate to see you go, I think you should leave before he gets back."

   Mariku also wanted him to leave before Malik got back. He was scared that Malik, out of jealously would tell Ryou about last night.

   "Yea I guess you're right." Ryou sat up and reached for his clothes. Pulling them on, he hopped off the bed and gave Mariku one final kiss goodbye before he left.

    Not even minutes after the boy had walked out of the room; Mariku heard footsteps outside the bedroom door.

   "Ryou, I thought I told you to…" Mariku's mouth dropped when he saw who was standing at the doorway.

   "It's not Ryou. And don't worry, I don't care anymore." Malik slumped into the room and flopped down on his bed.

   //What's up with you?//

   "You don't wanna know…god damn that bastard…" Malik sighed as he gazed out the window.

   "Hey, watch it. Ryou didn't do anything to you." Mariku snapped.

   "No, not him…Bakura." Malik muttered his name with a hint of indigence. 

   "Gods, what happened now? I don't see any fresh wounds." Mariku scanned over Malik's face, and the only bruises that could be seen were left over from the previous night.

   "Mariku just drop it."

   "You're forgetting something aibou." He smirked as he crossed his arms. "I can read your thoughts…so are you going to tell me or do I have to force my way in?"

   "Mariku, no…you promised you would never-"

   "It's for your own good Malik…because I can sense what's going on."

   "Wha!!? But…but…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about." Malik turned his head as he blushed slightly.

   "C'mon Malik. It's obvious. You don't care that Ryou was here today, you are blushing like mad because we're talking about him…face it, you-" But Mariku was cut off when Malik jumped off the bed. 

   "Ok! Ok! You win. So I find Bakura…attractive…gorgeous…extremely…So what?!"

Malik was staring out the window. He couldn't look Mariku in the eyes.

   "Whoa, slow down…I mean, you know you see something else in him besides his looks." Mariku stood up from the bed and walked over to Malik.

   "Nope, no, definitely not. I hate his guts…I still find him attractive, but what does that have to do with anything? Can't I find my enemy attractive?" He whined as he moved further away from Mariku.

   "Malik…shut up. Now are you gonna tell me what happened today, or…"

   //Do I have to read your thoughts?//

   "Ok, fine. Yugi Mutou called me this morning, asking me to come over Seto Kaiba's house. And I did…but when I got there, Bakura was there. Then they locked us in the room together…what?!?" 

   Mariku was struggling to hold in a laugh. "Nothing…continue."

   "We got in another fight…but then, when we stopped…we just sat down, occasionally giving each other nasty looks. Then I had to be dumb enough to open my mouth and try to talk to the bastard." Malik paused for a moment as he tried to figure out why he would try and talk to Bakura in the first place. "Anyway, we started talking and things were going ok…but then he apologized to me, for last night."

   "HE WHAT?!?!" Mariku nearly fell over at those words.

   "Yea, that's how I felt. But I knew it was too good to be true."

   "And just how do you know that?" Mariku asked.

   "Because he said so! I was a fool to believe that Bakura could ever have a heart!" Malik couldn't take it anymore. Disgusted with himself, he turned to walk out of the room, but Mariku held him back.

   "You know…I think you two have more in common then you realize."

Malik just grunted as he ripped his arm free and stormed out of the room.   

* * *

  Ryou ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. When he ran into Malik on his way out of the house, his heart jumped. Not because he thought Malik would beat him up. But because he hadn't realized how long he had been at his house. Bakura would be home at any minute.

   Arriving at the house huffing and puffing, Ryou didn't take the time to catch his breath. As for what he could see, Bakura wasn't home yet. So he crept around back and opened the door, sliding in the house unnoticed; or so he thought.

   He was only inches away from his room when…

   "Ryou!" Came the deep voice from the living room.

He felt his legs go numb and every muscle in his body tense up. He had half the mind to run away, but he knew that Bakura would only catch up to him and beat him more severely.

   "Ryou! Come here." Bakura called again.

Taking in a big gulp of air; for he thought it would be his last; Ryou timidly made his way to him.

   When he rounded the corner, he saw Bakura standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Bakura was staring at him, and making him feel like a helpless puppy.

   "So." Bakura muttered softly.

Ryou merely gazed at the ground.

   "Look at me Ryou!" He snapped, uncrossing his arms. "Did you think for one minute that you would get away with it? Is he really worth what you know is coming?"

   Ryou stared at his darker half, and slowly, he nodded.

What? That wasn't the response that Bakura expected. He didn't know what powers love had over this boy, but whatever it was; it was something that couldn't be broken. But Bakura was going to try.

   Brutally he brought his hand up and whipped it across Ryou's face. The small boy cried out slightly as he stumbled back, placing a hand to his cheek. Tears formed in his chocolate eyes, and when he blinked they fell down his pale cheek.

   Bakura was angry. He was angry with Ryou, with Malik, Mariku and himself; but mostly himself. What happened at Kaiba's house still tormented him. He actually apologized to another human being. That was something that he had never done before. And not just any person; it was Malik. He still couldn't figure out why, but he actually meant it when he said he was sorry, even though he told Kaiba and Yugi otherwise. What made him even angrier wasn't just the fact that he said it, but the fact that he meant it.

   Shaking his head a little, he snapped back into reality and saw Ryou staring blankly at him, with tears in his eyes.

   "Get out of my sight." Bakura whispered hoarsely as he turned around and walked over to the couch.

   Ryou took this opportunity to run, and he went straight to his room.

   Bakura sat, rubbing his temples, and thinking. What could he do now? For the first time in his life he had a strange feeling in his chest. He felt horrible for apologizing to Malik, and then telling him in front of Kaiba and Yugi that he didn't mean it, when he damn well knew he did. But then another question arose in his mind. What could he do to make it up to Malik? This was something he really didn't want to do…well, not really. As much as he hated to admit it, he did find the young blonde to be attractive, and who knew? Maybe there would be something deeper to Malik, if only he took the time to know him.

   Now Bakura felt like a total hypocrite. He had just hit Ryou for being with Mariku, when he himself was going to try and talk to Malik.

   Before he could give himself time to change his mind, Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou's door. Knocking softly he called out to him.

   "Ryou, come out here…don't worry I'm not going to hit you again."

Bakura heard the footsteps coming closer to the door, and then Ryou's red face appeared.

   "Come with me." Bakura turned and walked away, with a confused looking Ryou trailing behind.

   The two walked in silence on the familiar city street that led to Malik's house. About five minutes into the journey, Ryou figured out where they were going, but he didn't ask any questions. He was scared that Bakura would hit him again, even in front of all the other people that were walking around them.

    Nearing Malik's door, Bakura hesitated.

   'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants he brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

   The two waited in a tense silence for someone to answer the door, and when someone finally came, it wasn't who Bakura wanted to see, however, it was exactly who Ryou wanted to see.

   When Mariku opened the door, his eyes fell immediately on the red mark on Ryou's face. He then gave a quick glare to Bakura.

   'You…' Mariku made a fist, out of sight.

   "Can I help you?" He asked, trying to calm down.

   "I need to speak to Malik," He said, walking through the door. "I'm sure you two can keep each other busy."

    Ryou stood slack jawed as he and Mariku stared at each other.

Bakura had disappeared into the house, leaving the two alone…together.

   "What's up with him?" Ryou asked, stepping closer to Mariku.

   "Not sure…but I have a pretty good idea." Mariku took the boy in his arms, and lead him around back. "I think we should stay outside though, you know, incase they go at it again." But he knew that that was the last thing that would happen.

* * *

   Bakura wandered around the house until he heard a noise coming from Malik's bedroom. He walked over and peered in.

   "Ah! Bakura what the hell are you doing here?!?" Malik yelled, quickly ripping the covers off his bed and covering his body with them.

   "Oh…s-sorry…I didn't mean-you were changing…yea, next time I'll knock." Bakura blushed as he turned around, allowing Malik to finish getting dressed.

   Malik quickly pulled his clothes on and walked out of the room.

   "That's funny Bakura, I can't believe you just said sorry. Did you mean it or were you just lying?" He asked harshly, walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

   "Uh…yea, that's what I came to talk to you about." Bakura said softly, following Malik into the kitchen.

   Malik walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Looking up from the chair where he sat he raised his eyebrow indifferently.

   "Uh huh, I'm listening." He folded his arms and stared at Bakura. His beautiful amethyst eyes nearly making Bakura melt.

   Bakura walked closer to him and leaned against the counter top, gently drumming his fingers on the marble surface.

   "Are you really?" Bakura asked smugly, glancing down at Malik with a smirk on his face.

   "What the-" Malik was about to get up from the chair, but Bakura pushed him back down again.

   "Just shut up and listen. I'm not one to take pity on someone, or to feel bad about an action that I have committed." He lifted himself up and sat on the counter, resting his arms on his legs casually. "But today…at Kaiba's, when I said sorry, I meant it."

   Malik took in a deep breath. Was Bakura telling the truth this time? This had been what Malik wanted to hear. But now the question was, why was Bakura apologizing?

   "How do I know you're not just lying to me again?" Malik asked coolly, leaning back on the chair.

   "I assure you, Malik, I am telling the truth about being sorry for last night, and every other fight for that matter. However, when I said sorry earlier about walking in on you…well, I'm really not." He stared at Malik, licking his lips slightly. 

   "Bakura, what's up with you? You've changed." Malik stood from the chair and walked over to the counter where he was sitting. "Yet, it is a change that I don't mind at all." Malik positioned himself in between Bakura's legs and rested his hands on his legs. He wasn't really thinking about anything but how gorgeous Bakura was. His body was taking control, telling him yes, while his mind screamed no. 

   Bakura's eyes widened at the sudden feel of the others hands on his body. For the first time, it wasn't a punch or scratch, but a tender feeling. He gazed at the beautiful boy that was in between his legs. All of the doubts that he had before were gone. He did want Malik; there was no doubt about it.

  At the moment, Malik was looking down, but Bakura brought his hands to the blonde's face and moved him in closer.

   "You do know that I still hate you, right?" Malik whispered, his face being only inches from Bakura's. He said those words, not knowing if he meant them or not. But Bakura silenced him when he softly placed his lips on Malik's. 

   He didn't know what made him do it, but he was glad he did. It was a spur of the moment thing, and he thought he would just die if he couldn't at least kiss the boy that he had thought was so gorgeous for the longest time. Malik's lips were so soft and warm. He closed his eyes and nearly moaned at the thought of deepening the kiss, but he knew that it would be pushing it a little too far.

   Malik fell into Bakura's lap as he kissed him back, tightening his hold on Bakura's legs. He too, desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, and to taste Bakura for the first time, yet, something held him back. This came as a shock to the little Egyptian. He had never before dreamed about even being able to be in the same room with Bakura, let alone being in-between his legs and kissing him.

   Malik was really starting to enjoy the kiss, but, to his dismay, Bakura slowly pulled away, placing his hand on Malik's cheek.

   "I…think we should stop," Bakura paused and looked away. He had to stop, for his own good, or he would have wound up doing something that he might have later regretted. Then he brought his gaze back to Malik, "For now anyway."

   Malik smiled coyly at him as he backed away from the counter, allowing Bakura to hop off.

   "I suppose you're right." He whispered, almost sounding sad. "Hey Bakura…"

   "Huh?"

   "Oh…never mind." 'What just came over me? I kissed Bakura!!' Malik thought, but for some reason, he was glad he did, and he wished that he could have more of him. But then, another part of him regretted it. It was such a foolish move. Now he was open and vulnerable, now Bakura knew his true feelings. 

   "Tell me." Bakura stated simply.

   "I don't know. What just happened here? We…well just this afternoon we were rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other, and now, well…"

   "I know what you mean."  

   'Now I'm hoping we'll be rolling around on the ground…not trying to kill each other though…' Bakura smirked at his own lewd thoughts. 

   "What?" Malik questioned, noticing the slight grin on Bakura's face.

   "Oh, nothing." Bakura smiled innocently. "But, I think I have to go now…I-I'll see you sometime."

   "Ok." Malik muttered, sounding disappointed.

He followed Bakura to the door and walked outside with him. They walked around for a while, in silence, when they came upon Mariku and Ryou in the back yard lying on the ground together.

   Malik felt his anger growing, but decided not to say anything. After all, he was on good terms with Bakura now, and he wanted to keep it that way.

   When Ryou saw Bakura approaching, he was quick to stand up and move away from Mariku. Mariku noticed Malik, and he could do nothing but smile. Malik was walking with Bakura, and there were no more bruises on either of their faces.

   //I take it that went well?// Mariku eyed him curiously as Bakura and Ryou began to walk away.

   //I suppose.// Malik had a small grin plastered to his face.

   "Goodbye Ryou." Mariku yelled to him as the two boys started down the street. Then he turned back to Malik.

   "Well?" Mariku stepped closer to him.

   "Well what?"

   "You aren't going to let him get away that easy, are you?" He nudged Malik in the ribs.

   "He said he has to go."

   "You know he's lying. You have nothing to do and neither does he."

   "Well, what do you want me to do?" Malik questioned irritably.

   "Go after him fool! Don't let him get away that easy! Invite him to dinner, go somewhere with him, I don't know, just call him back! Hurry before they go to far!" Mariku said this for Malik as well as himself. As long as Bakura stayed, so did Ryou. Mariku pushed Malik hard in the direction of Ryou and Bakura.

   "Bakura!" Malik yelled down the street.

Bakura stopped and turned his head. He waited for Malik to run up to him.

When Malik reached him, he hesitated, not really knowing what to say. Bakura chuckled softly to himself as he watched Malik fumbling over his words.

   "Bakura, you wanna…I don't know…that is, if you're not busy…how bout we hang out for the rest of the night?" Malik looked down at Ryou, who had a hopeful look on his face. If Bakura said yes, then he would get to be with Mariku.

   Bakura too, looked down at Ryou, and he understood why the boy had a grin on his face, and as much as he hated seeing the two together, it didn't seem to matter that much anymore. He really…really wanted to be with Malik tonight. After that kiss, it seemed as though Malik had him wrapped around his finger. He hated feeling this helpless, yet at the same time, he loved it.

   "Sure." He finally spoke up.

   "Yey!!" Ryou skipped around Bakura, unable to hide his glee. "I mean…uh, that's nice." He said quickly, noticing the look on Bakura's face.

   "So, what did you have in mind?" He asked Malik as all three began to walk back to the house.

   "Not sure, maybe we could head out tonight, go downtown, then take a ride on my yacht." Malik looked at him as he thought, 'My yacht has a nice bedroom.'

   "Sounds good." Bakura smiled a little. 'Wonder what we can do on that yacht…'

   Mariku was standing at the end of the driveway, and Ryou ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

   "I'll pretend I don't see that." Bakura mumbled as he and Malik walked past the two. Malik grinned, he was glad that someone else felt the same way.

   "You find it gross too huh?" He asked, holding open the door for Bakura.

   "No, I just don't like Mariku."

   "Uh huh." Malik glanced away, thinking it best not to go deeper into this topic. He still hated Ryou, but decided not to voice his opinion. As the two walked back into the living room Malik decided to change the subject. "Anyway, where do you want to go?"

   "I wanna come! I wanna come!" Ryou bounded through the door and into the living room where they were.

   Malik fought the urge to kick him in the head.

Sensing the tension, Bakura spoke up.

   "No, you're not going." He said sternly.

   "And just why not?" Mariku asked, coming up behind Ryou and grabbing him around the waist.

   "Because-" Bakura started.

   "It's ok. If you guys want to come, then you can." 'I need somebody to steer the yacht while…' Malik smirked.

   "What the?" Bakura stared at him.

   "It's ok Bakura. The more the merrier, right?" He whispered as he winked at him.

   "Oh…Oh! Right." Bakura couldn't help but laugh.

   "Yey!" Ryou yelped. "So, where are we going?"

   "Not sure. Just don't come too close to me alright." Malik brushed past him and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and yacht. "I don't wanna have to hit you."

   Ryou gulped as he took a step closer to Mariku.

   "Don't worry Ryou, he won't hit you." Mariku said, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

   //Do I make myself clear?// Mariku looked right at Malik.

   //Whatever you say.// "You coming Bakura?"

   "Yea."

Malik grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with Bakura right behind him.

   "Meet us at Domino station!" He yelled back in the house. 

   Then he hopped onto the motorcycle and Bakura climbed on behind him.

   "Hold on tight." Malik said loudly over the sound of the engine.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik's waist, and moved in closer, until his body brushed up against Malik's. He held on a little tighter than was necessary, but neither one minded.

   Malik knocked over the kickstand and they left, speeding down the road towards Domino Station.

Another chappie done and gone!! Hurray!! ***Throws everyone a Malik plushy***

Malik: ***sighs***

Here's one for you Malik ***hands him a life size Malik plushy***

Malik: Yey!!

Oh, Malik, here's another one ***hands him a life size Bakura plushy***

Malik: Why would I want this? I don't really like Bakura, that's only in your story. ***runs off with Bakura plushy, leaving the Malik one behind***

Hopeless case ^_^

                                     Ja Ne!


	4. The Utmost Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh…or ***sniff*** Malik….waaah… 

                                  ***The Utmost Pleasure***

The two sat on the steps in front of Domino Station in silence. They were beginning to feel that uneasy feeling again. Neither one really knew why they were sitting in front of Domino Station with the other, when only hours ago they were trying to kill each other. Can feelings change this fast? Can one moment of rivalry and bitter hatred turn into one of, well…want?

   Both knew of their own feelings for the other, but shuddered when they thought about how the other felt towards them.

   Bakura was angry with himself for kissing Malik. Even though he enjoyed it thoroughly.

   Malik was angry because he allowed himself to be kissed by Bakura. Even though he so wished to be kissed by him again.

   Bakura glanced over at Malik, who was sitting only inches from himself. He sighed when he thought about how soft the Egyptian's lips were. Everything about Malik made Bakura want to be a different man; a man that Malik would like; a man that Malik deserved. Malik didn't deserve a man like him, a man without feelings or emotions, a man who could never love, even if he tried. No, Malik deserved someone better then that.

   "What's wrong?"

Bakura snapped his head up at the sound of the others creamy voice. Had he been staring at Malik the whole time?

   "Uhh…" Bakura shook his head a little. 'Smooth move dumb ass.'

Malik laughed a little, which only made Bakura blush more.

   "They should be here by now." Malik tisked, looking at his watch. It was 8:15, and it was starting to get dark out.

   Bakura thought for a minute. Mariku and Ryou are together, and now they're late. Humm…. 

   "Doesn't surprise me." Bakura mumbled. But, now that he was with Malik, he seemed to care less and less about what Mariku and Ryou were doing. Malik felt the same way.

   "Hey, there they are." Malik pointed to a blue Honda civic that pulled up on the corner.

   Ryou and Mariku got out of the car and walked over to Malik and Bakura. Ryou's hair was looking rather messed up.

   "Sorry guys we uh…got lost."

   "Save it." Malik shot at him.

   Bakura laughed at the look of horror on Ryou's face. Evidently he thought Bakura was going to beat him.

   "Ease up Ryou." Bakura told him, slapping him on the back. He couldn't help but find it amusing that his hikari was so paranoid.   

   "Where do you guys wanna go?" Malik asked.

   "Don't care." Mariku said, absently running his fingers through Ryou's silky white locks.

   "Well, I 'v got the perfect place." Malik smiled mischievously as he began walking down the street. "You coming?" He called back to the rest of them.

 Quickly, Bakura caught up to him, and Mariku and Ryou trailed along behind.

They walked through downtown Tokyo for a while until Malik came to the place where he wanted to go.

   "Uhh…Malik, why are we here?" Mariku whispered to him. "Remember, Ryou's with us."

   "He'll be fine. Besides, he's got to become a man someday." Malik said back to him. 

   Bakura and Malik walked in, hesitantly followed by Ryou and Mariku.

   "Where are we, Mariku?" Ryou asked, staring up at him.

   "Uhh…" 'Damn you Malik.' "Just…stay close alright? And don't touch anything."

Loud music could be heard from the other room, and there were a lot of men waiting around them.

   "This should be interesting." Bakura said to them, looking down at Ryou. He was looking forward to what his little hikari's reaction to this would be.

   "Yea, well I'm just hoping this doesn't scar him for life." Mariku muttered worriedly, still clinging to Ryou like an overprotective parent would.

   "Ok, come on guys!" Malik yelled over the noise. The four boys made their way into the less crowded room and sat down at the bar.

   Mariku held Ryou tight in his lap, not wanting to think about how much he was going to regret this later.

   "What are we doing?" Ryou asked, looking up at him with a youthful innocence. 

   "N-Nothing." Mariku answered nervously.

   "Hey, the show's starting." Malik told them all. They had front row seats. Bakura rested his arms on the table, as they watched four girls walk out on the bar. They were wearing nothing but see-through silk.

   Ryou's eyes went wide as one of the girls came up to him and lowered herself down, spreading her legs.

   Both Bakura and Malik were trying their best to stop from laughing at the look on Ryou's face.

   Mariku quickly put his hands over the boy's eyes.

   "Oh, come on! Don't spoil his fun!" Bakura ripped Mariku's hands off Ryou's eyes. The girl on the bar giggled at their actions as she crawled closer to Ryou, until her breasts were only inches from his face. Ryou extended his hand, only to have it slapped by Mariku.

   "Heh heh, this is great." Malik chuckled to Bakura. Bakura nodded his head in emphatic agreement as they sat back and watched the show. It was…mildly interesting.

   The girls went to their poles and began their choreographed routine, rubbing up against each other, and pulling their clothes off, until there were four naked girls on stage. Many of the other men and women in the bar were now hooting and hollering, even Malik and Bakura decided to join in the fun. However, Mariku was struggling to keep Ryou from running onto the stage. 

   A few hours later, Malik and Bakura decided that it was time to leave, before Mariku killed somebody, which was something that he had refrained from doing for a while, but they didn't want to start up a nasty habit again.

   Stepping out of the nightclub, Malik and Bakura couldn't stop laughing at how much Mariku was overreacting, they had never seen him act so protective.

   Both Malik and Bakura began to ease up. They were no longer uncomfortable around each other. They walked together, talking about random things until they arrived back at Domino Station where Malik left the motorcycle. 

   "Now look." Malik said sternly to Mariku. "Don't keep us waiting. You guys can have sex on the yacht. It'll be better then in the car…again." He walked over and mounted his motorcycle, with Bakura behind him. "We'll meet you there!" He yelled as he sped past them.

   Mariku turned back to Ryou. He would do as he pleased. He didn't have to listen to Malik, however, having sex on the yacht did seem rather appealing to him.

   "Ok, get in, let's go."

Ryou smiled at the dark Egyptian. Mariku was an animal; Ryou knew what he was thinking. And truthfully, he couldn't wait. He hopped in the car and Mariku drove straight to Domino Port.     

* * *

   Bakura stood next to Malik on the bow of the yacht, cool air blowing his hair in his face. The two stood in silence watching the Tokyo skyline passing by them.

   Bakura noticed Malik shiver, and without even thinking he came up behind the boy, and wrapped his arms around him, slowly sliding his hands down Malik's well-built arms. Malik smiled at the feel of the others body up against his. He loved the way Bakura's body felt. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Bakura brought his lips to the Egyptian's neck, making a trail downward. 

   Malik fell into each tender impact, moving closer to Bakura with each warm kiss. Roughing it up a bit, Bakura nipped on the tender flesh of Malik's neck, causing a moan to be torn from Malik's lips.

   He smiled, for some reason, he didn't know why, but he loved bringing Malik pleasure, and he wanted to give him more. Bakura moved his hands under Malik's shirt, running his hands up and down Malik's trim stomach.

   Malik closed his eyes, and basked in the warmth that Bakura projected. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Even his desire to be with Mariku seemed to have vanished. His breath caught in his throat as Bakura began to suck lightly on his neck, causing his skin to tingle.

   Bakura's hands moved out from under Malik's shirt, and started to pull it off of him. As much as Malik wanted to continue, he turned around and grabbed Bakura's hands.

   Bakura pulled away and looked at him curiously.

   "Maybe we, should take this inside." Malik whispered softly to him, breathing rather heavy.

   Bakura smiled wickedly as he nodded his consent. Malik took him by the hand and lead him to the master bedroom of the yacht.

   The room was dimly lit with low lights and a few candles. It had a very, Egyptian feel to it; it even smelled like lotuses. Bakura took in a deep whiff of the sweet smelling air as he looked around the room.

   Malik let go of his hand and walked over, sitting down on the bed and removing his shoes.

   Bakura's heart fluttered. He had Malik exactly where he had wanted him for the longest time. But there was just something that he had to know first.

   "Malik," He spoke softly as he moved over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Do you…still hate me?" He questioned, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

   Malik tilted his head to one side, he didn't think Bakura would asks something like that. He thought that Bakura hated him, so why would Bakura want to know that?

   "I, no, I don't hate you." He muttered. "Actually, I'm kinda startin' to like you." Blushing slightly, Malik moved closer to him and placed his hand on Bakura's leg.

   To Bakura, the Egyptian never looked more irresistible. Everything about him seemed to be amplified tenfold. His beautiful tan flesh seemed to glow, as did his striking amethyst eyes as they stared deep into his own chocolate ones. He brought his hand up and ran it through Malik's silky creamy-blonde hair. It was so soft; Bakura gently tugged on it, bringing Malik's face closer to his. Malik felt Bakura's warm breath play across his face. 

   Bakura couldn't hold on any longer, he wanted to kiss the boy again so badly. He locked his lips onto Malik's, bringing his other hand to Malik's face, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin, feeling every contour and studying everything about him. This time, Bakura wanted to deepen the kiss, and nothing was going to stop him.

   Malik moaned softly when Bakura brought his hand down to his leg and caressed it softly. Bakura brought his tongue out and traced it across Malik's lips. Malik responded, parting his lips slightly allowing Bakura to enter. Without hesitation, Bakura placed his other hand on the back of Malik's head, entangling his fingers through Malik's hair, and pushed himself in closer to Malik sliding his tongue into Malik's mouth.

   Malik welcomed the invasion with a soft moan of pleasure that made Bakura smile, as he tasted Malik for the first time. Something that he wanted to do for quite a while.

   The two fell back on the bed, Bakura on top, eagerly moving his hands up and down Malik's sides as he subdued the younger boy's lips once again with a powerful kiss.

   Malik panted softly as he felt the weight of the other on top of him. They were so close, their bodies pressed so tightly together that each could feel how turned on the other was.

   Malik sat up slightly, so that Bakura could easily remove his shirt. Once it was off, Bakura removed his own shirt and lowered himself back down on top of Malik, kissing his way down from Malik's jawbone, to his neck, and down to his collarbone, lightly sucking on the supple flesh.

   He brought his hands to Bakura's back, as Bakura continued to kiss his way down. Malik's nails dug into the flesh of Bakura's back as he arched his own back, making his body even closer to him.

   Bakura hissed slightly at the feel of the other's nails digging into his back, but his hiss turned into a whine when Malik began to undo his pants.

   "Malik…" Bakura moaned.

Malik smiled at the sound of his name issuing from Bakura's mouth. He continued to unbutton Bakura's pants until they could be easily slipped off.     

   Now that Bakura's pants had been successfully removed, there was nothing between Malik and him except Malik's own pants. A problem, which Bakura soon solved as he nearly ripped them off the boy. Malik smiled at the others eagerness. 

   Their bodies were pressed firmly together, bare flesh on bare flesh. Bakura nearly whined at how soft the others skin was, Malik was torturing him as he moved his hands slowly up and down Bakura's back, trying to cover every inch of him.

   Just to bring Bakura into another bout of torture, Malik wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in even closer, until he rubbed up against the older boy, causing him to cry out. It was amazing to Bakura that someone could bring him this much pleasure, yet at the same time be torturing him nearly to death. It seemed that no matter how far they went, no matter what things they did together; Bakura would always want more. It was never enough that he could kiss Malik, although it was heaven every time their lips met. It was never enough for him to hold Malik in his arms, even though he nearly melted every time Malik's body was next to his.

   He wanted to claim Malik, take him, and have the boy crying out from under him. The mere thought of it was enough to make Bakura want to whine. He wanted to bring Malik the utmost pleasure, while at the same time, satisfying his own carnal desires.

   Bakura brought his lips down once more to Malik's, subduing them with a heated kiss. He loved kissing those soft, delectable lips. Malik seemed to be perfect, in every way.

   Teasing him, Bakura softly bit on Malik's bottom lip, Malik opened his mouth, and Bakura captured the moment, gently pushing his tongue in, reveling in the wonderful flavor yet again.

   He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have him; he needed Malik, more then he ever remembered needing anything. The feeling of Malik's naked body brushing up against his was just too much.

   With Malik's legs still wrapped tightly around him, Bakura seized the opportunity and forced himself into the boy.

   "Bakura!" Malik cried out, digging his nails into the flesh of his tormentor. Malik's eyes started to fill with tears. The pain of what was happening was almost too great to handle.

   Bakura pulled Malik up to himself, until both were sitting up on the bed. Malik still had his legs wrapped around Bakura, which kept the two firmly together.

   He could see that he was hurting the young Egyptian, with the look of agony on his face. But this was to be expected…not for long though. What is now pain, will soon turn into pleasure.

   Bakura's arms wrapped around Malik's neck, as he pulled himself in even closer, he felt Malik's body shudder under the immense pain. He so wished that he could do something to alleviate the aching torture that he was putting Malik through.     

   "Hush…sweet." Bakura whispered in his ear, trying to comfort him. He then bit softly on the delicate lobe. Malik whined with a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt Bakura drive himself in even deeper.

    Bakura could feel the nails of his lover piercing his back, but he could hardly pay attention to it as he basked in the feeling of himself inside Malik. It was perfect, Bakura could no longer think clearly; his mind was on a clear path to nirvana.    

   "Bakura…please…it hurts." Malik groaned into his ear.

Bakura responded by kissing his way up Malik's neck and reaching his destination; Malik's lips. Bakura silenced his pleas for mercy when he clamped his lips down hard on Malik's.

   Malik kissed him back, as Bakura thrust himself in deeper. Malik pulled away from the kiss, and moaned out loud. This time the feeling was one that he had never experienced before. It was no longer painful, but unbelievably pleasurable. He felt every muscle in his body relax, as Bakura continued to pound into him. Malik cried out, not with pain, but with sheer ecstasy.

   Bakura smiled at the sound of Malik crying out. It sounded so good to hear, now that he was the cause of Malik's pleasure.  Bakura slowly lowered Malik back down on the bed, and he pressed his body up against his again, lightly sucking on Malik's taunt flesh as he continued to push himself deeper into him.

   Malik's brilliant purple eyes were hazy and milked over with passion. His body was on fire, and his seances were heightened. Every little touch, every little contact sent his body shivering. He wanted to return everything that Bakura was making him feel. So he wrapped his arms around the slender boy, arching up into the other, giving Bakura everything he had.

   Bakura gasped at the feel of the other, forcing himself up against him. He almost had to pull out, the feeling of pleasure almost too great. But he couldn't bring himself to it, he never wanted to pull out, he never wanted to let go. 

   Malik's breathing was heavy, he felt as if he had been under water for the longest time and he was struggling against some unrelenting force that was keeping him from surfacing. Bakura was that force, Bakura left him gasping for air as the two moved simultaneously, with Bakura's hips grinding up against Malik's purposely, giving Malik all that he could.

   Malik welcomed the feeling with a groan, pushing back, and drawing Bakura in deeper. He felt as if he would be torn in two, the force that Bakura was using made his head spin. Malik's eyes were half shut; he tilted his head back, gasping for air.

   Bakura just stared at the boy who was beneath him. He was…so pure and flawless, the perfect picture of seduction. His hazy violet orbs, watery from nearly crying stared back at Bakura, causing Bakura's heart to jolt. Bakura couldn't believe the things that Malik was making him feel. Not just the physical; although it was amazing; but the feeling in his heart; a heart which had been stone cold and careless for centuries. Malik made his heart melt.

   Malik gave Bakura a weak smile, he was in heaven right now, and it was all because of Bakura. He took in a deep breath when Bakura griped him tightly by his waist and started pounding into him.

   "A-ah!" He screamed out, not knowing how much more of Bakura he could take in. His hands wrapped firmly around Bakura's arms as he steadied himself, preparing for what would come.

   Bakura eased the beautiful boy by bringing his hand to Malik's face, coming in for another sweet kiss.

   He ran his tongue along the parted lips, tasting them in their fullest. Bakura couldn't help but smile at the expression on Malik's face. He was so glad to be giving him this much satisfaction. 

   Taking hold of Malik's hands, Bakura raised the boy's arms over his head and rested them on the bed. 

   "Now you can't get away." He whispered possessively, licking up Malik's neck, roughly biting his jawbone.

   "I…didn't plan on it." Malik wined, as he lifted his head back, exposing more of his neck.

   "Good, because I want you forever." Bakura lifted his head up and looked right into Malik's eyes. Malik's lips moved up into an unmistakable grin before Bakura conquered them again. He couldn't stand being away from them for any amount of time.    

***Sweat drop***  Is it just me ::pulls on shirt collar:: or is it hot in here, ne?

Malik: Oh my god!! I wanted to be on top!! Uhh…I mean…ok, I'm just gunna go now. ::Grabs life size Bakura plushie and runs off::

Don't forget to review, lemme know watca think? Arigato!

Hopeless Case ^_^

                               Ja Ne!


	5. A ThreeThousandYearOld Curse

Still not owning Yu Gi Oh…enjoy                                       

                                         ***A Three-Thousand-Year Old Curse***

   Bakura sighed, tightening his hold on Malik as light streamed through the open window. He winced at the slight pain that rolled throughout his entire body. Last night was amazing. As he sat there thinking about the events of the previous night, he pulled Malik in even closer, not wanting to let go. Malik moaned a little as he turned around and faced Bakura with his eyes half open.

   "Morning." Bakura whispered with a smile, as a delicate kiss was placed on Malik's forehead. He never remembered feeling this pleasant when he woke up. Usually the first thought that crossed his mind in the morning was what sort of evil thing he could do to someone for his entertainment. But this morning, he found that those thoughts seemed to have fled his mind. It was quite a welcoming change.

   "Mmm." Malik muttered in response burying his face in Bakura's chest, taking in the wonderful smell of the boy. His entire body ached, and he doubted strongly that he would even be able to walk today.

   Light sounds of Ryou screaming could be heard in the room next door, but neither one cared. Instead they smiled at each other remembering all to well their long night of screaming. Bakura's hand roamed freely over Malik's tan back, soothingly stroking every inch of it. Malik smiled at the pleasant touch and brought his lips to Bakura's chest, he felt Bakura tremble slightly at the sudden warm contact. This made him smile lightly as he continued to tease the tomb robber.

   Bakura's body tingled every time Malik's lips hit his skin. He could never get enough of that feeling. What was it about Malik that made him feel this way? That was something he would never figure out.

   Malik quickly moved his head up and sought his way to Bakura's lips, kissing them tenderly, he didn't want to deepen the kiss too much, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop; and right now, he was to worn out to do much of anything.

   "Did you sleep well?" Malik asked in-between light kisses.

Bakura nipped delicately on Malik's bottom lip before he pulled away. "Never better." He answered softly.

   "I wonder if Mariku went back to the dock last night." Malik said, sitting up in the bed and stretching his arms over his head, still trying to ignore the slight pain. Bakura reached to the floor, found his pants and slipped them back on before he walked to the window and gazed out at open water. Shifting his eyes right and left he struggled to see Tokyo, or any land for that matter, but he couldn't see anything but blue ocean.

   Becoming slightly panicked he ran to the other side of the room and threw open the door, running to the side of the yacht.

   "What's wrong?" Malik shouted after him, getting tangled in the covers as he tried to get out and falling off the bed.

   Bakura walked back into the room like a zombie, and slowly turned his head to the floor where Malik was.

   "How much food do you have on this boat?" He asked, with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

   "Enough. Why? How hungry are you?" Malik asked as he untangled himself and put his pants on.

   "I'm…not hungry at all…yet." Bakura said monotonously.

   "Well, when you get hungry, I was thinking that we could go to a sushi bar or something. We don't have to stay on the yacht all day you know." 

   "Oh, I don't think I have a choice." Bakura grabbed Malik, and drug him out of the room. His jaw dropped nearly to the floor when he saw what Bakura meant. In disbelief he ran to the window in the room and then back out to where Bakura was.

   "I-I don't…he was…MARIKU!!" Malik looked as if he could skin someone alive, so Bakura quickly jumped out of his way and allowed him to continue on his path to Mariku's room, following closely behind.

   Malik bounded through the door and marched straight to the bed. Not even noticing or caring what Mariku and Ryou were doing, he pushed Ryou out of the way and whacked Mariku right square in the jaw.

   "You! You freakin' moron! You…how could you be so stupid?!?" Malik grabbed on to his hair and pulled Mariku's face up until it was only inches from his own.

   "What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered hoarsely. By this point, both Bakura and Ryou had decided that it would be best to get out of the way of a fight between Malik and Mariku. However, neither wanted to leave, incase one, or both got hurt, so they stood in the doorway watching.

   "Get off!" And with that Mariku pushed him with such a force that Malik fell off the bed. But that didn't stop him.

   "How do you plan on getting home?!?" Malik shouted from the floor.

   "What the hell are you talking about?" Mariku snapped nastily.

   "Where are we!?" Malik asked, sounding angry and worried.

   "What do you mean? We're in Tokyo bay! Where else would we be?"

   "Oh, I dunno…how about…the middle of nowhere!!" Malik shouted.

   "Wha?!? B-but that's…that's impossible!" Mariku hopped off the bed and brushed past Ryou and Bakura. Leaning over the side of the yacht he looked out to sea.

   "This cant be happening." He whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. Malik followed behind him, and Bakura and Ryou followed Malik.

   He crossed his arms as he stared at his darker half.

   "What exactly did you do last night?" Malik asked sullenly.

   "I…well…I was steering out in the harbor…then Ryou came in the cabin…and I…we went back to the…oh shit." Mariku looked as if he could throw himself overboard.

   "I swear Mariku…if you had a brain you'd be dangerous."

Mariku started pacing up and down the deck, every so often running his fingers through his hair, as he would mutter curses under his breath.

  Malik and Mariku started shouting at each other again, and started another fistfight. Bakura and Ryou just watched from a corner, not saying anything to each other, until Bakura couldn't take it anymore.

   "Oh would you two just shut up!" He yelled. They both snapped their heads in his direction as they quickly shut their mouths; still gripping each other's throats. "Look, we-we're going to be fine." He said, trying to believe himself, but it was no good. He knew that if they didn't find land soon not only would they run out of food, but they were all liable to kill each other before they hit land.

   "You just stay out of this!" Mariku shouted at him.

This was the wrong thing to say to an angry three thousand-year-old evil spirit.

   Bakura didn't even give Malik the chance to move away. Instead, he pushed him out of the way and charged at Mariku. What he didn't expect was for Mariku to back up. So, pushing him with full force, both lost their footing and fell over the railing, still gripping each other. 

   "Oh my God! Mariku!" Ryou squealed hanging over the railing and looking down to where he and Bakura were still fighting. Bakura pushed Mariku's head down and held him underwater until he received a nasty kick that made him let go. 

While Ryou was screaming like a little girl, Malik ran to the cabin and pulled the lifesaver from the wall. Running back to the side of the ship he threw it overboard.

   "Grab onto it!" He yelled to them. But Bakura didn't want to so he pushed it away and continued to struggle with Mariku, taking another nasty kick from him.

   Over and over again Malik would throw it out to them only to have it pushed away until finally, after about a half an hour, when the two were exhausted they grabbed on and were pulled back onto the yacht.

   "What the hell was that?!" Malik yelled as he pulled Bakura over the railing and sat him down on the floor. "You could have drowned!"

   Ryou, Mariku, and Bakura snapped their heads up and stared at Malik. For the first time in his life he sounded worried for another human being. He was showing Bakura compassion; something that none of them thought they would ever see.

   Malik noticed the weird glances and felt his face grow hot.

   "What are you lookin' at!" He snapped. They quickly looked away, and Ryou helped Mariku off his feet as they stumbled away, leaving Malik and Bakura alone.

   Turning back to Bakura, Malik put on a more worried expression.

   "You two aren't going to make anything better if you fight like that all the time." Malik said.

   "Yea, well he deserved it! He got us into this mess!" Bakura hissed as he grabbed his side, wincing in pain.

   "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly.

   "Nothing. It's nothing." Bakura insisted. 

Malik lifted Bakura's shirt up and saw a red mark where a bruise was starting to form.

   "He gave you a pretty nasty kick." Malik wrapped Bakura's arm around his neck and hoisted him up, carrying him back to the room.

   Bakura winced and gritted his teeth all the way until Malik sat him back down on the bed. He lay down slowly on his back and allowed Malik to examine the tender spot while he gripped the sheets tightly.

   "I've got a first aid kit in the other room." Malik said to him as he brushed Bakura's white hair out of his face and kissed his lips gently. "I'll be right back." 

   Bakura was left alone to drown in his thoughts. He never remembered feeling angrier towards someone. Mariku had pissed him off for the last time. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. However, the reason that he was furious really shocked him. He wasn't so much angry at the fact that Mariku had talked back to him, and he didn't care that Ryou was with him anymore. This time he was worried for Malik. Malik was the only one on his mind right now, and if anything were to happen to him out here because of Mariku, Bakura had made up his mind that he would rip the son-of-a-bitch's heart out.

   'You're such a fool Bakura.' His conscience taunted him. 'You know you aren't capable of caring for someone. So why try?'

   This was true. He didn't really know how to care, or if he was even capable of doing so. His conscience was eating away at him now, making him feel guilty, like he was lying to Malik or something.

   When the cabin door opened, Bakura's thoughts were quickly pushed aside as Malik came back in and sat down on the bed next to him.

   At that point, he didn't know what to think. Whenever Malik was gone Bakura felt unworthy of such an incredible being, like all he was doing was hurting him. But whenever he was around him, Bakura could think of nothing more then holding him, protecting him. He was never one to mess with the wellbeing of others. Frankly, he couldn't give a damn about what happened to somebody else; and he liked it that way. He liked looking out for only one person, himself. So why now? Why were his emotions torn? Why was he even having emotions? 

   "What's wrong with you?" Malik asked, seeing the bemused expression on Bakura's face.

   "Huh? Oh…nothing…I was just thinking." Bakura responded quickly.

   "About what?" Malik questioned as he began to doctor him up.

   "It's not important…" He replied huskily. "Really."

   "I think it is." Malik put down the gauze and picked up Bakura's hand, staring him right in the eyes.

   Bakura couldn't take it anymore. When Malik stared him down, it was as if he could see right through him. He hated that. He hated feeling helpless; being at the mercy of another.

   "I…we shouldn't be together." He started, squeezing Malik's hands a little tighter when he saw the hurt expression on his face. "No, no I don't mean it that way…Malik…I want to be with you. I-It's just that…God this is hard…this is so wrong, but it feels so right…people like us…uh…mostly me…well, I don't have a heart…I don't have feelings. You are almost as heartless as I am…but you still have hope at least. I lost my heart three thousand years ago." Bakura stopped and looked away, for the first time in his life he felt deeply hurt by the fact that the Gods took away his soul, and rendered him unable to care. No one knew that this happened, he was forbidden to tell anyone, or he would be punished severely.

   Malik lifted his hand and placed it over Bakura's chest, where a steady rhythmic pulse was felt.

   "You have a heart. Just don't be afraid to open it up."     

______________________________________________________ 

That's chappie five for ya…please don't forget to review…

Malik::Tear:: I knew Bakura had some good in him ::Hugs life size Bakura plushie tighter::

::Rolls eyes:: Hopeless case!!

                                    Ja Ne!


	6. Land Ho!

I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but I do own a set of prismacolor colored pencils!!

                                                Land Ho! 

 The days went by rather slowly. No one was talking to each other. Malik was still pissed at Mariku for getting them into this mess. Mariku tried to make it up to everybody by jumping into the water and trying to fish, using the sennen rod as a spear. But he didn't have any luck, although, it was quite amusing while it lasted and it lightened the mood somewhat. However, Bakura didn't seem all that enthused as he insisted that Mariku should have tied the anchor to his legs. 

   All attempts to contact anyone were severed; it seemed as though they were in some sort of Bermuda triangle wannabe. The yacht's navigational systems were going haywire, and no ones cell phone would work. 

   Subsequently, they decided that the best thing to do would be to point the boat in a direction and sail that way until they hit land, or they would just die trying. 

* * *

   "I swear if he looks at me dirty one more time…" Bakura growled to Malik as the four sat on the bow of the ship eating their dinner which consisted of nothing more then a can of cream corn and some pocky. Mariku would take a bite of food, and then glare at Bakura as if to threaten him. This occurred anytime the two were within looking distance of each other.

   Malik and Ryou had to intervene quite a few times to keep the two from mutiny.

   "Ignore him." Malik stated simply, but loud enough so Mariku could hear as well. "Be the bigger man." 

   At that, Mariku threw his pocky to the floor and stood up and walked away, with Ryou close behind him.

   "I swear he's got that boy on a leash." Malik chuckled as he lay his head down on Bakura's lap, finishing his last stick of pocky.

   Bakura smiled lightly, whenever he and Malik were alone he seemed to be in a better mood. However, that didn't change the fact that he still lost sleep over the boy. His conscious' taunts still plagued his thoughts to the point where he wished that he could just go back to his old evil self. Things were so much simpler that way. Why couldn't he just have his cake and eat it too? He wasn't meant to be good, or even semi-good. His very fuel came from the torment of others. It was what he flourished on.

   Sitting there, thinking, he absentmindedly began to stroke the younger boy's soft creamy hair. Somewhere off in the distance he could hear the gentle crash of waves as they maintained their steady rhythmic beat against the shoreline. It was a perfect moment, so calming and---what the hell?!? Waves!?!? A shore line?!?

   Bakura shot up so fast that Malik's head hit the wooden floor with a thud.

   "Owww! What was that fo-" 

   "Shush!" Bakura waved his hand for silence to make sure that he hadn't been dreaming about what he heard. 

   There it was again, the sound was louder now…waves crashing on a beach.

   "Malik, do you hear it?!" He yelled. "There's land!! We've found land!!" Bakura grabbed onto Malik's hands and pulled him up with an unmistakable force. "C'mon lets go get them!"  

* * *

Somewhere on the island…

   "Your Majesty, there is a ship approaching."

   "Send someone out to see how many are aboard."

   "That has already been done Sire." The servant said with a low bow. "There are only four."

   "Only four you say?" The king's face contorted into an evil grin. "Well…we shall have fun with this one…"

* * *

   After being on the boat for nearly five days, when Mariku had successfully "parked" the yacht the boys were all too eager to hurry off and run around on the beach for a while.

   Malik and Bakura sat on a log at the point where the jungle met the beach and watched as Mariku and Ryou played around in the water. It was getting dark out and it was hard to make out their forms anymore, so Bakura and Malik decided to occupy themselves until they were interrupted when Mariku and Ryou had enough of the water.

   "We should probably find a place to stay." Bakura stated as the four began to walk along the beach together.

   "Yea, no shit Sherlock." Mariku hissed nastily.

   "Why you…" And that was that. They were at it again, in full force until a noise in the bushes made them all jump. Bakura still had Mariku in a headlock as they looked into the jungle.

   "Aah! What was that!" Ryou squealed, jumping into Mariku's arms after Bakura let him loose.

   "It was nothing…probably just a rabbit." Bakura said, trying to shut him up.

   "Oooh, it took a genius to-"

But Mariku shut up quickly when he saw the look on his hikari's face.

   From that point on, they all walked in silence, except for Ryou, who would scream and carry on at the sight of the smallest bug.

   Bakura had the sneaking suspicion that they were being watched. It was just that evil boy sixth sense; like some radar in his head went off whenever someone around him was plotting evil. The damn thing went off like mad in Battle City. He knew it was because of Malik. Hell, that was the first thing that attracted him to the boy.

   "Look there's a cave!" Ryou exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. It was nothing to write home about, but hey, who's complaining?

   Coming to the entrance, Ryou noticed a sign that had fallen over. He picked it up and read it aloud.

   "_Beware: To all those who wish to spend the night on this island, a warning goes out to thee. This place is cursed, haunted, by ancient spirits…all who wish to leave alive should leave immediately_…" Ryou gulped. "_G-good luck…Oh my God!! We're gunna die!! We're gunna-"_

   Bakura snatched the sign away from him and snapped it over his leg, chuckling softly. "Sounds like my kinda place."

   Malik and Ryou just stared at Bakura. Sure, it was easy for him to say…he was already an ancient spirit, so was Mariku. Not an ancient one, but a spirit none the less.

   They continued on their trek inside the cave, with Ryou being as clingy as ever and Mariku not minding it one bit. He knew he would enjoy his time here with Ryou because the poor frightened boy would be all over him.

   Bakura was starting to wish that Malik wasn't such an evil guy. He would have liked for Malik to cling to him like Ryou was clinging to Mariku. But then again…he thought…Malik's evilness was part of what made him so sexy. 

   "This is as good a place as any." Malik said as he sat down, finally deciding that they came to the right spot in the cave. Bakura sat down next to him, but not too close, and, as soon as Mariku sat down, Ryou was in his lap.

   "Pathetic…" Bakura mumbled under his breath. Malik heard him and chuckled softly.

   The wind was blowing through the cave, causing eerie noises that made Ryou even jumpier. At one point, even Malik nearly jumped into Bakura's lap, but he quickly regained his composure and blamed his sudden impulse on a snakebite.

   Bakura just rolled his eyes and grabbed Malik, pulling him into his lap and settling down to get some sleep. 

__________________________________________________

I know that was kinda short compared to the other ones, but that was the best place to end this chappie.

Malik:: Glares:: It WAS a snakebite! ::crosses arms definably::

::Sighs:: Hopeless Case…

                    Ja Ne!   


	7. Coconuts and Grass Skirts

I don't own Yu Gi Oh…what a funny name for a chapter, ne?

                                               *Coconuts and Grass Skirts*

"Bakura…Bakura."

   "Humm…" Bakura moaned as he turned around on the ground. He could see light coming from both ends of the cave, but he wasn't ready to get up yet.

   "Bakura, where did Mariku and Ryou go?"

   'Like I'm supposed to know.' "I dunno…maybe they fell off a cliff." He said wishfully, still half asleep.

   He closed his eyes again and was drifting back off to sleep when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

   "Aah! What was that for!?!" He yelled, shooting up from where he lay. When he sat up he saw Malik doubled over with laughter. "You're gunna get it!" And with that he sprang up off the ground.

  "Oh shit!" Malik looked horrified. He quickly leaped off his feet and started running, with Bakura at his heels. 

   The two ran clear out the other end of the cave to find themselves in a spot they had never been before. It was a beautiful, pristine lagoon with a waterfall. Palm trees and white sand accompanied the crystal blue water that poured down the waterfall into the equally clean water below.

   Malik; occupied with looking around, forgot to keep running, which was a fatal mistake. Bakura plowed into him and knocked him down on the white sand, pinning Malik down underneath him, a move all too well known. This time however, instead of a punch to the face Bakura pulled off Malik's shirt and started planting kisses on the boys tanned flesh.

   Malik smiled and brought Bakura's face up to his own. Bakura was ready to kiss those supple, slightly parted lips again, but Malik was in a playful mood.

   "You caught me." He whispered seductively into Bakura's ear. "So now what are you going to do?" Malik looked at him with the calmness that Bakura was used to when he gazed into Malik's eyes. It was the look that Bakura simply couldn't refuse, no matter how hard he tried.

   "You're mine." Bakura stated possessively before he brought his lips down on Malik's. He wasn't playing games; he wanted what was his.

   Malik, however, was still playing hard to get, and he didn't allow Bakura easy access. Instead he parted his lips, only slightly, teasing Bakura thoroughly. Becoming slightly agitated, Bakura subtly bit down on Malik's lower lip, causing him to open his mouth, at which Bakura took full advantage, kissing the boy lavishly.

   The two could have been there for minutes, or hours, they seemed to have lost track of time. Each taking turns tormenting the other with blissful kisses that sent each one of them to heaven. Both of them were within seconds of ripping the rest of each other's clothes when an outline of two people immerged from the other end of the lagoon.

   Bakura and Malik both snapped their heads up and were moments away from crying when they saw Ryou, nearly dragging Mariku closer to them. Both were wearing coconuts and matching grass skirts.

   "Holy shit!!" Bakura screamed, jumping off of Malik. "Aah! It's a monster!" He flung his arms in the air and ran around in mock fear.

   Malik was hardly able to breathe as he rolled around in the sand, cursing himself for not bringing a camera.

   "You know what Bakura?" Malik sighed, trying to talk through all the laughing. "I thought that we were with two other gay guys. Not lesbians!!"

Mariku blushed profoundly as he allowed himself to be drug closer to the humiliation. Oh, the things he did for love…

   "It's ok Mariku." Ryou said as if what they were wearing was normal. "They're just jealous that they don't look as good as we do."

   Malik was still trying to recover, and Bakura had to help him to his feet.

   "Woo…oh god!" Malik put a hand to his forehead. "I never though I'd see the day." He did his best to put on a straight face. "Seriously though…I have a question…" 

   Ryou looked eagerly at him like it was his shining moment.

   "Do guys have a little dance?!"

Mariku's eyes narrowed so much that all they became were little slits. Ooh, if looks could kill…

   "Ignore him." Ryou said nervously. He knew that Mariku was moments away from slamming Malik's head with a couple of coconuts.

   Before Mariku did anything rash, Ryou lead him away, shooting nasty looks back at the two, who were still laughing uncontrollably.

   "Oh god, that was priceless!"

* * *

   "Sire, we have them all in the lagoon."

   "Be patient Minikui, we will strike when the time is right." The king said. "Did you get a good look at them?"

   "N-no Sire, why?" Minikui asked timidly.

   "I have that feeling Minikui…like someone has…you know." Even the king had a little worry in his voice.

   "Are…are you certain my Lord?"

   "DO NOT QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT! I KNOW THESE THINGS! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE GOTTEN A GOOD LOOK AT THEM!!" The king slammed his hand down on his throne, and with a low bow, Minikui hurried away.

* * *

   "You two looked like freggin' lunatics today!" Malik said before he sunk his teeth into the freshly cooked fish. They were all sitting outside the cave beside a small fire that took them forever to build, even though Malik had a lighter on the Yacht. Remnants of Mariku's grass skirt could still be seen burning in the fire.

   "These goddamn bugs are getting on my nerves!" Bakura shouted for the fiftieth time as he swatted at some fireflies that seemed to only be bugging him.

As if they heard him, the bugs began to slowly fly away.

   "Huh…that was weird. Maybe this place is haunted…BOO!" Bakura sprang at Ryou, who jumped into Mariku's arms.

   "Bakura!" Mariku yelled threateningly.

   "Only having some fun." He replied, flopping back down next to Malik, and wrapping his arms around him. "Touchy." He muttered.

   "I heard that!" Mariku yelled.

   "Good!" Bakura retorted.

   Almost on impulse, Ryou and Malik each grabbed Mariku and Bakura, it was becoming a dinner ritual. Eat, shout nasty comments, be restrained, break from the restraints and then fight.

   Malik was beginning to wonder if he was this annoying when he fought with Bakura all the time. He liked it much better now though, when Bakura was wrapped around his little finger.

   When Ryou released his hold of Mariku they stood up and walked back into the cave, no doubt to do something that would keep all of the animals on the island awake. 

   "I'm a little tired too." Malik said, yawning.

   "Go ahead, I'll be in soon." 

   Malik gave Bakura a kiss before he headed in as well.

   Bakura was left alone to wrestle with his emotions. But this time it was different. He had that feeling again. Like his "evil guy" radar was kicking in. It hadn't been this strong since Battle City, and he couldn't imagine anyone (other then himself) being eviler then Malik. He still felt like someone was watching them, but he didn't want to say anything to the others because he thought that Ryou might die of fright. Also, he didn't want to seem paranoid. There was something strange about the feeling this time, like he was part of it, or…connected to it somehow. 

   Shaking his head for being so foolish, Bakura stood up and decided to walk around the island for a while, to try and keep his wits together.

* * *

   "Sire, your great wisdom astounds me." Minikui said in hushed tones. "Our men have confirmed your suspicions."

   "It is as I have foreseen Minikui." The king spoke calmly.

   "B-but your Majesty…this could be highly dangerous for us." He choked nervously.

   "I know, I know…that is why I have Aku." The king said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

   "T-the shape shifter Sire? But he-"

   "Will be perfect for our highly exceptional circumstances." The king finished his sentence. "I plan on having some fun Minikui, surely you want me to have fun right? Because when I get bored, you know what happens."

   "Yes Sire…" Minikui looked away, remembering all to well what happens when the king gets bored. 

   "Good."

* * *

   "Malik…Malik, wake up. C'mon." Bakura nudged him gently.

   "Ba…kura…it's not even morning yet." Malik moaned, curling up in a ball.

   "C'mon, get up. I wanna show you something." He pulled on Malik's arm, a little hard.

   "Ow…Bakura…what is it?" Malik whined as he stumbled to his feet, massaging his arm.

   "J-just come with me, ok?"

It was dark in the cave, but Malik felt Bakura grab him around the waist and lead him out into the bright moonlight.

   "Where are we going?" Malik asked, rubbing his eyes. He felt as if he could fall over asleep any moment.

   "Don't worry about it." Bakura stopped him and grabbed his chin, bringing Malik's lips to his and kissing them fervently, not even giving Malik a chance to breath. His nails dug into Malik's skin to try and keep the boy from pulling away, but Malik brought his hands to Bakura's chest and pushed in the opposite direction, breaking apart the harsh kiss.

   "Bakura!" Malik gasped, catching his breath. He could see Bakura smirking slightly, his eyes sent chills down Malik's spine. "What are you doing?"

   "Malik, settle down…shh…it's ok." Bakura grabbed Malik's arm and pulled him in, continuing to walk.

   "Bakura…I-"

   "It's ok, just stay with me…I've found something."

   Malik was hesitant, but a harsh pull from Bakura made him continue.

They walked for at least fifteen minutes in a nervous silence. Malik didn't know what was up with Bakura; he figured that there must be something in the water.

Bakura wasn't talking, only dragging Malik along, walking really fast, as if where he had to go was really important. 

   After a while, Malik's legs were begenning to get sore, and his wrist hurt from Bakura gripping it so hard.

   "Ok, we're almost there…look." Bakura pointed up on a cliff where Malik saw a rock looking fortress with lights and fires all around it.

   "Oh my god Bakura, what is that!?" Malik asked with a sense of awe.

   "Well…that's going to be your home for a while." Bakura smirked nastily.

   "Bakura…" 

Without warning, Bakura slammed Malik's head against the side of the cliff. Malik fell limply into Bakura's arms, with a little river of blood trickling down the side of his face.

   "Sleep well…Malik."

_______________________________________

Oooh, evil…Anyhew…

Malik: Yea, well he's not as evil as me! No one is…::shifts eyes right and left, hoping Bakura didn't hear that::

     Hopeless Case!

                    Ja Ne!!


	8. Realization

This is it…the last chappie…:sobs::

                                                      ***Realization*** 

 "Mariku…" Came a hushed voice.

Mariku simply moaned as he tightened his grip on Ryou, trying to get comfortable, a task which he rendered impossible due to the fact that he was sleeping on rocks.

   "Mariku…get up."

   "Whos ser? Huh…"

   "It's me, Malik…c'mon, get up." Malik nudged him in the ribs.

   "Go away." Mariku muttered.

   "Get up." Malik poked him harder, and continued poking him until he finally sat up.

   "Watta want?" Mariku asked with slightly slurred speech.

   "Shh…keep it down…we don't wanna wake him up." He said, pointing to Ryou.

   "Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" He asked, not bothering to lower his voice, Malik was pissing him off.

   "Just come with me…you'll see." Mariku noticed something unusual about the tone in Malik's voice. It was almost as if he was amused by something. But what the hell could he be up to at this hour? Malik helped the confused yami to his feet and led him out of the cave, leaving Ryou behind. Mariku shivered slightly, suddenly being exposed to the cool night air.

   "Do you think it's safe to leave him alone?" Mariku questioned, sounding worried, looking back at the cave as they continued to travel further and further away from it.

   "Sure, he'll be fine. Now…just come along." Malik tugged on him.

They walked for a while in awkward silence until Mariku noticed a figure coming towards them.

   "Hey," He said as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look, "Isn't that Bakura?" He said, pointing to the figure as it grew closer.

   "Why, yes…yes it is…here, stand right here." Malik directed him to a spot and they just stood there until Bakura was a little closer…close enough for him to see what they were doing.

   "Malik, what the-" Mariku started, but he was quickly pulled to the ground as Malik started to kiss him.

   Malik removed Mariku's shirt and began to kiss up his chest. Mariku tried to protest, but Malik was too strong, much stronger in fact, then he remembered him being.

   "Stop struggling!" Malik hissed, placing his hands down on Mariku's shoulders to keep him from moving and digging his nails into his skin.

   "Ow!" Mariku yelled.

   "Shut up."

   Malik continued to assault Mariku's lips until Bakura came close. Then without warning, Malik flipped over and put Mariku on top, still digging his nails into the dark one's skin.

   "Bakura!" He screamed while still making sure that Mariku couldn't move. "Bakura, help me!" He pretended to struggle against Mariku when he saw that Bakura was coming closer.

   Faintly Mariku could here the running footsteps of the tomb robber as they approached. He desperately tried to move away from Malik, but the boy's grip was steadfast. Then he felt Bakura grip him by the hair and pull him off Malik.

   "Thank you Ba-" He started. But he should have known that Bakura didn't come to help _him_.

   "You sick fuck!" Bakura yelled before he nailed Mariku in the chest.

   "Wait-" Mariku wheezed, stumbling backwards wrapping his arms around himself.

   "Shut up!" Bakura extended his leg and knocked the fiend to the ground, ascending down upon him and punching him relentlessly, while Malik stood back and watched with an ugly grin on his face. "You get him Bakura." He said, in an amused tone. Bakura was too busy trying to kill Mariku to notice the tone of voice Malik was using.

   "Bakura please-" Mariku managed to say before he was hit in the face again. He could taste his blood in his mouth.

   "If you ever…touch Malik again," Bakura said with one final punch. "I'll kill you."

   He then stood up and walked over to Malik, gripping him hard he asked, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

   With a wicked grin he replied, "Oh, I'm fine Bakura…but Malik…well, he's not doing so good."

   Bakura felt his body go numb.

  "Malik…" He whispered hoarsely. "Wh-what happened to you?"

   Bakura turned to Mariku, who was still lying on the ground, and then he turned back around to Malik.

   "You're not Malik?"

   "Nope." The man said with a smile.

   "Fine then." Bakura picked up the man in a choke slam, and sent his body careening to the ground.

   The man hit the earth with a loud thud, and he cried out. But Bakura wasn't nearly done with him.

   "Who the hell are you then, and where is Malik?!" He asked, still holding the man by the throat, cutting off his air supply. The man said nothing, so Bakura hit him in the face. This made Bakura feel weird though, because even though this man wasn't Malik, he still looked like him and it was hard to hit him with full force.

   "Where is he?" Bakura repeated.

   "Here…Bakura, take this." Mariku said from behind him as he handed him the sennen rod.

   "Thanks." Bakura pulled out the spear and stood up, pressing it tightly against the man's throat.

   "I'll ask you one more time, where is he."

With no response, Bakura pushed the tip even harder into the man's throat, until it was almost piercing his skin.

   "Ok, ok I'll tell you." He whined.

   "I'm listening."

   "Malik's at king Haraguroi's castle." He said.

   "How did he get there?" 

   "Why, _you_ took him there Bakura. King Haraguroi finds it so much easier to carry out plans when he can use someone that can be trusted."

   "What!?! Oh my god…" Bakura paused. "Who are you?"

   "I thought you'd never ask."

Right before Bakura's eyes the form of Malik began to fade away and in its place came the form of a different man…well…he wasn't even a man at all…more like a monster with black leathery skin and wings. It looked like a deformed dragon.

   "Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Aku, the shape shifter." His yellow soulless eyes stared at Bakura, and for the first time, sent a chill down the fiend's spine.

   "If you don't take me to Malik…I swear to the Gods, I'll kill you and your king."

   "Bakura, Bakura…you mean to tell me you don't remember me?" He asked, trying to sound hurt.

   "No, I don't."

   "I was the one who took you to the king before. You know…when he took your soul." The beast smiled wickedly as he watched the horrified expression on Bakura's face. "Bakura, we've been waiting a long time for you. See, the king needs so much more then your soul I'm afraid." He gave a menacing laugh, which only made Bakura quiver. 

   "Look…I don't care what king Haraguroi wants, I'm getting Malik, and my soul back."

   "I see that when the king took your soul, it didn't quite have the effect he was looking for eh, Bakura? You've finally found someone you care about, and that is why king Haraguroi took him away. If you'll remember correctly, you were forbidden to fall in love."

   "I haven't fallen in love Aku." Bakura growled.

   Aku merely ignored him as he continued. "Such a shame really…you used to be so evil…you were the kings favorite for a while." Aku paused. "I was always so jealous of you Bakura. When we lived in Egypt you were the one who got to do the kings bidding, you had the pleasure of killing so many innocent-"

   "Those days are over Aku! I've tried to forget them." Bakura shouted, remembering that Mariku was still behind him listening. 

   "Oh, yes, I know they are. I'm his favorite now; I get the pleasure of killing innocent lives now. The king is quite displeased that you've chosen to forget him, Bakura…"

   "Don't you touch Malik!" He yelled, pointing the sennen rod back at Aku.

   "No, don't worry Bakura. The king doesn't want him dead…he's taken a liking to him in fact. If you cooperate Malik will be fine. And the king so hopes that you do because it would be a shame to kill such a magnificent being…that Malik, he is quite a nice creature I must say…" Aku whispered licking his lips.

   "No…" Bakura whispered desolately. "What did you do to him?"

   "Settle down Bakura, I only kissed him…but it was nice…I can see now why the king wants him so bad."

   "Take me there…NOW!" He screamed, shoving the sennen rod close to the creature's heart.

   "Ok, ok…I planned on it anyway. The king wishes to speak to you. Lets go."

Aku turned around and lead the way to king Haraguroi's castle.

   "Go back to Ryou." Bakura told Mariku before he followed Aku down the beach.  

* * *

   Aku lead Bakura into the dank corridors of the mountain castle. Its rough walls were dimly lit with torches, and the floor had puddles from the underground river slowly seeping in through the walls.

   "Wait here." Aku ordered. He began to walk away from Bakura, but before he disappeared around the corner he changed shape once more, and Bakura was staring at himself.

   "No! What are you going to do?" Bakura yelled.

   "I'm just going to say hi to Malik for you." With that, he turned the corner and walked down the long hallway to where Malik was, leaving Bakura alone.

* * *

   "Malik…"

Malik felt something cool and damp touch his forehead and then drip down his face. He felt something soft and silky beneath him. Slowly opening his eyes, the white haired tomb robber came into blurry view.

   "B-Bakura…where are we?" He asked as he looked around the room…he couldn't remember much, but he knew that they were staying in a cave, not in a lavish bedroom. There were candles everywhere, and he was lying on a bed with red silk sheets, and sheer drapery all around it.

   "Hush my sweet." Aku whispered to him, gently dabbing the wet cloth to his forehead.

   "What happened, why do I have a busting headache?"

   "You took quite a nasty fall…But don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time at all. Just lay down and close your beautiful eyes." Aku placed his hand to Malik's chest slowly pushing him back down on the bed. Malik complied with no hesitation.

   "Once I get you fixed up…" Aku started, but there was a nock on the door. He got up from the bed, and slipped out, so Malik couldn't see who he was talking to.

   "Minikui, what the hell do you want?" Aku asked annoyedly.

   "Why have you changed into Bakura again?" Minikui questioned suspiciously.

   "What does it matter?"

   "Well, Aku, the king feels that you are becoming a little too close with his new pet. He wishes that you leave his chambers and fetch the real Bakura." He said.

   "Alright, alright…just go away." Aku walked back into the room and slammed the door behind him. 

   "Who was that Bakura?" Malik questioned as he sat up slightly on the bed.

   "It was only Mariku." Aku lied. "But I have to go somewhere now, ok?" He kissed Malik and left the room without another word.

* * *

   "Where is he?" Bakura asked as Aku lead him to the throne room.

   "Malik is safe in the kings chambers until he's ready for him." Aku replied. "He belongs to king Haraguroi now…and if you ever want to see him alive you'll be smart and do everything the king tells you."

   Stopping outside the throne room doors, Aku changed back into himself before the two entered.

   When they approached the throne Aku bowed low, but Bakura did no such thing. This made the king laugh.

   "Welcome back Bakura. I see you haven't changed one bit!" The king said, as if he was welcoming an old friend.

   "Things have changed Haraguroi…but I can see you're still ugly as ever." Bakura snapped menacingly.

   The king's grin lowered slightly as he glared at Bakura.

   "Go tell Minikui to get the boy and bring him in here." He ordered, and with a low bow he was off to do the kings bidding. 

   "I can't believe people are still taking orders from you. Don't you think you've lost your touch after all these years?" Bakura asked as he walked around the throne room.

   "Don't you think you've forgotten our little bargain Bakura?"

Bakura snapped his head in the king's direction.

   "That's right. I took your soul, forbade you to fall in love, and in return, your pathetic excuse for a life would get to wander around this earth forever. It seemed like a good deal at the time didn't it Bakura? You had everything going for you. But now that you've lost some of your evil ways, things have become lonely haven't they? I'm here to claim the rest of what is mine Bakura. You do remember what that was don't you?"

   "I haven't fallen in love Haraguroi!" He protested. But at that moment the doors burst open and Malik was brought in and throne at the feet of the king.

Bakura ran to him, not caring who saw, and picked Malik up in his arms.

   "Malik," He whispered. "Malik, are you alright?"

Malik opened his eyes and smiled lightly at Bakura.

   "I took a mighty hard fall…" He muttered.

   "What?" Bakura looked from Malik, then up to the king.

   "What the hell did you do to him?!" He yelled.

   The king merely smiled back at him, as if this were amusing.

Minikui and Aku stared at the pair on the floor, with more serious expressions on their faces.

   "Bakura, it looks to me like you've fallen in love." He said with a chuckle. "Minikui, go get it."

   Minikui nodded and left the room.

   "You remember our little bargain…you are forbidden to fall in love. And you know what I said would happen if you did."

   "Noo! Don't touch him!" He yelled. But it was too late. The king snapped his fingers and Malik was tied up by his guards and drug across the floor to the wall on the opposite end of the room.

   "Bakura! Bakura help!" Malik shouted as he struggled against the bindings.

The king got up from his throne and walked over to Malik. Haraguroi softly caressed Malik's cheek as he spoke to Bakura.

   "I shall truly enjoy having him for all eternity. Plus, taking your life will be great amusement."

   "Bakura, who is he? What's going on he-" But he was silenced when Haraguroi brought his lips down on Malik's.

   "No!" Bakura yelled running towards them. He was stopped in his tracks when two of Haraguroi's guards blocked his path. "Get the hell outta my way!" He screamed, becoming so infuriated that he grabbed the sword out of the one mans belt, and before they had a chance to run away stabbed them both.

   Haraguroi looked on with a smile.

   "Very good Bakura. I can see that your love for him is strong."

For once, Bakura didn't deny his love for Malik. He would have done anything for him.

   "Ahh, I see Bakura…you love him…you just don't want to admit it because you know what will happen. But if you remember correctly our agreement didn't say that you had to confess your love out loud, now did it?"

   "Bakura…" Malik spoke weakly.

   "Shut up you." Haraguroi hissed, bringing his hand up to smack him. But Bakura wouldn't allow that. He grabbed the king's hand in midair and scowled.

   "Don't touch him. It's me you want."

   "You're right Bakura…oh, in fact I think part of you has just joined us."

   Minikui walked back in, with a black box in his hand.

   "Bakura, say hello to your soul." The king laughed sardonically. "The rest of you should be joining it shortly…that is unless…"

   "Bakura, I…" Malik choked. Bakura glanced from his soul back to Malik.

   "Take your pick Bakura. Your soul…or this boy." The king gripped Malik's hair and pulled his head up.

   "Bakura…take your soul…you need it…"

   "Aww, how cute, you should listen to the boy Bakura. He has your best interest at heart."

   "Haraguroi, what will happen to him if I take my soul?" 

   "Why, nothing Bakura…I won't kill him…I want him." It was almost as if the king was begging Bakura to choose his soul so that he could have Malik.

   Bakura's heart was pounding. He had no idea what to do. If he took Malik, things would only continue the way they were…Haraguroi would be after them and something bad would surely happen to Malik. But if he took his soul, Haraguroi would keep Malik, and who knew what horrible things he would do to him. Bakura had longed for his soul forever; it was the part of him that had feelings. But Malik had given him feelings that he thought he had lost forever along with his soul, so there was an obvious answer.

   "I'm taking Malik…I…I love him."

   "Oh, that's too bad Bakura, but if you want him so bad, save him from this!" Haraguroi pulled out his sword and drove it right through Malik's chest, smiling wickedly at Bakura as if this was something he had been waiting to do for a long time. He pulled the bloody sword back out and walked over to his minions.

   "Minikui, Aku, lets leave them. If I can't have Malik, then no one can. I'm sorry it had to come to this Bakura, but this was your fault…at least if you would have chosen your soul, Malik would have been able to live." And with that the king turned on his heels and walked out of the throne room with his two minions at his side.

   "No! Malik!" Bakura hurried to untie the ropes so that he could lay Malik down and help suppress the bleeding.

   Once Malik was free from the ropes, Bakura grabbed hold of him, for he was too weak, and lay him down on the ground.

   "God dammit, this is all my fault Malik. I'm so-"

   "Shhh." Malik whispered, placing a finger to Bakura's lips. "Don't ruin this moment." He spoke with difficulty. 

   "Wh-what? Malik…" Bakura held his hand over the open wound.

   "You said you loved me." Malik put a small smile on his face. 

   "What?" Bakura questioned awkwardly.

   "Y-you said…you loved me." Malik stared at Bakura, that calmness still in his eyes, although they were moist with tears. 

   "Malik, I do love you…I do. And I was a fool for not saying it earlier." Bakura cradled the boy's head in his lap, continuing to try and stop the bleeding. His hands were shaking profoundly. "C'mon, lets get you out of here."

   Bakura started to stand up, but Malik held him down.

   "No!" He choked. "No…you were right when you said before that we weren't meant to be together." He squeezed Bakura's hand tighter, trying not to think about the pain. "I love you too…but we-" 

   "Bakura!" Came the call from outside the throne room. "Bakura you have five minutes! If you don't leave before then we'll kill you too." The king shouted.

   Bakura heard the king, but he ignored him.

   "Bakura, leave." Malik pleaded with him, squeezing Bakura's hands as hard as he could.

Bakura shook his head. "Not without you." He insisted, he could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but he couldn't cry…he wouldn't… "Malik, you-you're noth thinking straight…we are meant to be together…we are together now."

   "Leave!" Malik cried. "Please…"

   "How can I do that!?" He yelled back, becoming angry. Why was Malik being so stupid, how could he leave him? He didn't care what they did to him; his love for Malik was too strong. But at that moment, as the guards rushed in and grabbed his hair, bringing the sword to his neck, he thought back to one night a while ago when he had a certain conversation with his hikari, he had asked, "Is he really worth what you know is coming?" At that time he didn't understand it…but now it was as clear as day…Love, he realized, wasn't as complicated as he made it out to be, and for that he was thankful. Sighing, he looked over at the dying form of Malik and smiled. Again, the question ran across his mind, "Is he really worth what you know is coming?" 'Yes.' He thought as the smooth blade pierced his flesh.       

That's it…pretty short (compared to what I usually write) but hey, I tried.

 This was my first completed fic, thanks for all the reviews!

                                   Ja Ne


End file.
